In Disguise
by angel4bella
Summary: When a successful WWE Diva gets pregnant, she decides not to tell her ex-boyfriend and the father of her child. But what will she do when he finds out and they fall in love with each other all over again? Featuring: Stacy Keibler, Randy Orton and more.
1. Intro

AN: Well this is my new story and I hope you guys like it. I'll be updating my other stories too so look out for it.

Introduction

"Eric I need to talk to you." Stacy Keibler said shaking nervously as Raw General Manager, Eric Bischoff nodded. He made led the way inside his office and gestured the blonde to sit down in front of his oak desk. He put on his glasses and sat down behind his desk while looking at Stacy.

"Well how can I help you Ms. Keibler?" Eric asked as Stacy shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She looked down and tried to gather up some courage.

"I was wondering if you could give me time off." Stacy said as Eric looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"What for Stacy? Is something wrong?" Eric asked. It was unlike Stacy to ask for 'time off' she never did.

"No Eric, nothing's wrong I just…" Stacy trailed off. She didn't want anybody to know why she was taking a break it was just too personal for her to say.

"How many weeks are we talking about here?" Eric asked as Stacy refused to look at him. She knew that Eric would find out if she dared to look up at him.

"About 6 months would be fine." Stacy whispered as Eric's eyes widened.

"You meant 6 weeks, right?" Eric asked as Stacy shook her head and hid under her blonde locks. Eric knew something wasn't right. What could possibly be the reason why Stacy wanted to take a break for 6 whole months? And then that's when it hit Eric.

"You mean?" Eric said lowering his voice. Stacy just sat there motionless not saying a word. Eric closed his eyes and sighed.

"Alright, I'll tell Vince later. You can go whenever you may please." Eric said. Stacy nodded and got up from her chair. She headed for the door when Eric asked again.

"Who's the father?"

"Randy" Stacy replied frowning as she left the room to leave an astounded Eric Bischoff behind.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Stacy Keibler walked back to the Divas locker room with eyes filled with tears. She couldn't help but wonder if Randy would approve of her keeping the baby. He didn't know and Stacy intended for him not to know at all. It was a one night thing as Randy said but Stacy didn't know that the aftermath of that one night would lead her to this.

She opened the door and quietly got in not noticing her best friend, Trish Stratus sitting on the bench.

"Hey Stace, did Eric give you the time off?" the blonde Canadian asked with concern as Stacy nodded. Trish couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Randy wasn't careful enough to protect himself and now Stacy has to suffer the consequences. Although Randy Orton was a great guy he could get over his head sometimes especially when women and sex are involved. It seemed like it was a whole different side to him.

Stacy sat down next to Trish and leaned on the petite blonde's shoulder. Trish wrapped her arm around Stacy trying her best to comfort the leggy diva. Stacy sniffed softly as Trish frowned. It always has been Stacy who experienced bad luck with guys between the both of them and Trish would always be there to tell Stacy to look on the bright side. In this situation Trish didn't even know if there was a bright side.

"Did you tell Randy already?" Trish asked as Stacy shook her head.

"I think it is best not to tell him at all. It would give him peace of mind and all that shit." Stacy replied as Trish raised her brows at her.

"Puh-lease Stacy, peace of mind? Come on, he doesn't deserve the peace you are giving to him. That asshole will go around fucking all those whores while you stay home and take care of his child. That's not right Stacy and it certainly isn't fair." Trish argued as Stacy just sighed and sniffed again. She had to admit Trish was making a good point.

"Life isn't fair Trish and on this occasion all the odds are against me. I just want to deal with this alone. With no help from him so he can see that I can make it on my own and that I don't need to depend on him for anything." Stacy said lifting her head from Trish's shoulder and wiping the tears of her cheeks. Trish smiled a little as she heard what Stacy had said. The girl finally learned the meaning of independence.

"Alright Stacy I'll let it go, for now. Have you told anybody else?" Trish asked as Stacy nodded.

"Eric knows and I'm guessing he's going to tell Vince." Stacy replied causing Trish's eyebrows to wrinkle.

"You think they would tell anybody else?" Trish asked as Stacy shrugged her shoulders.

"I'll talk to Eric right now alright? Just stay here until I get back. Don't worry everything will be fine Stacy." Trish said as she got up and walked out of the locker room leaving Stacy with mascara tears behind.

Trish closed the door behind her and walked straight to Eric's office. On the way she heard the familiar voice of one Randy Orton ahead. The rage built up inside of her as she marched towards him like a soldier. Randy, who saw Trish approaching, smiled his usual cocky grin and waved.

"Hey Trish!" Randy said as Trish smirked. She couldn't help but feel bitter towards that son of a bitch. He should have thanked God that she didn't punch him right there and there.

"Hey" Trish replied through gritted teeth. He looked strangely at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh, where's Stacy?" Randy asked as Trish stopped herself from creating this into a formal bitching. She breathed deeply and with a fake smile replied.

"Why do you ask?" Trish questioned as Randy simply smiled.

"I want to see her. We haven't seen each other since last week." Randy replied as Trish, shocked by the response nodded.

"We didn't even talk to each other that much. It's like she's trying to avoid me or something." Randy added as Trish simply swallowed hard. She was debating whether to tell him where Stacy is or not.

"So where is she?" Randy asked again as Trish looked up at him.

"Umm, I don't know." Trish replied as Randy frowned.

"Oh alright, I'll see you around then." Randy said as he walked away while Trish sighed in relief and continued to head to Eric Bischoff's office.

She knocked 3 times before Eric said to come in. Trish slowly went inside and closed the door behind her. Eric looked up and smiled in greeting as Trish took a seat in front of his table the same chair Stacy had sat on earlier.

"What brings you here Trish?" Eric asked.

"It's about Stacy." Trish replied as Eric's brows rose.

"What about her?" Eric replied.

"Well it wouldn't be too much to ask if you don't tell anybody else about her situation Eric. She doesn't exactly want the news to spread around the locker room." Trish said as Eric nodded.

"You mean her taking time off?" Eric asked as Trish shook her head.

"No I meant about her being pregnant. She doesn't want Randy to know or anyone else for that matter. Only the you besides the divas know about it Eric and it would be really great of you if you don't tell anybody else." Trish explained as Eric nodded again.

"So she isn't going to tell Randy?" Eric questioned.

"No, she isn't." Trish said.

"Alright I won't tell anybody. Just tell her to be safe." Eric replied as Trish nodded. She got up and went out of Eric's office and proceeded to the Divas locker room. She got in and without looking at who was inside and said.

"You wouldn't believe who I bumped into on the way to Eric's office." Then she saw Randy there sitting next to Stacy with his arm around her shoulders. Stacy and Randy looked up as Trish nervously smiled.

"Oh, you're here." Trish said as Randy nodded. She was caught red handed lying.

"Well I better go now. I'll see you both later." Randy said as he got up from the bench. He went out of the locker room as Trish stared at Stacy.

"What were you guys talking about? Did you tell him?" Trish asked as Stacy rolled her eyes.

"I didn't tell him anything. He just came looking for me and asked if I wanted to go out with him sometime." Stacy replied as Trish's brows furrowed.

"And you said?" Trish asked.

"I told him I might." Stacy replied as Trish put her hands on her hips and put on the 'why the hell did you say that?' look.

"What?" Trish screamed as Stacy jumped a little.

"It's not like I said yes or anything I just said I might go out with him nothing official." Stacy defended as Trish laughed sarcastically.

"Stacy, here you were minutes ago telling me that you can take care of Randy and your baby alone and then you go tell him that you might go out with him again. What the hell do you really want to do? I thought you wanted this to be in your past. Forget about him and all. You told me that when you guys broke up 3 months ago and now look. Do you think it would get better the second time around? Huh? Let me ask you why did you guys break up in the first place?" Trish asked sarcastically as Stacy rubbed the back of her neck.

"Oh I know! Because Randy cheated on you! For crying out loud you are about to have a cheating bastard's baby in 5 months and you swore to me that you won't give in to him again and here you are giving him another chance to break you heart. I can't believe you Stacy. I just can't." Trish finished as she shook her head and kicked the wall beside her. Stacy guiltily looked at Trish with an apologetic look as the blonde Canadian ran her fingers through her hair.

"I'm sorry Trish but I think he has changed I really do. But if it makes you happier I won't see him again." Stacy said as Trish laughed sarcastically.

"Make me happier? Stacy you have to do this for yourself and not for me. If you think that he deserves a second chance then that's for you to judge. I don't have the right to tell you what to do. If you still have feelings for him fine. I don't intend to stop you from expressing it. I'm just stating facts Stace, and if you want what's good for the little guy inside of your tummy then you have to make up your mind on what to do with this whole situation." Trish replied as Stacy lowered her head. Trish was right, she always was. Stacy nodded as Trish sat down beside her best friend.

"Stacy, I'm just looking out for you, just like you did before for me. You're my best friend and if something or someone hurts you I get hurt to. I want you to be happy so I could be happy for you." Trish said as Stacy's tears came down once again.

"Thanks Trish, I really appreciate it." Stacy said as she hugged Trish tightly. Just then Lita and Victoria came in full clothed in their ring attires.

"What's all the hugging and tears about?" Victoria asked smiling as Stacy and Trish parted.

"Trish was just saying the friend speech again." Stacy said as she wiped away her tears. Victoria and Lita giggled as Trish grinned.

"Last time it was Trish now Stacy. We better sing Destiny's Child's song again." Lita said as the girls giggled together.

"So when are you leaving Stace?" Victoria asked as Stacy furrowed her brows.

"I don't exactly know. I'm still thinking about it. I don't even know where I'm going to stay. If I stay in L.A. Torrie's not going to be there a whole lot and that's going to leave me all alone most of the time. If I go home to Baltimore my mom and dad will nag me everyday and irritate me in every way they know how." Stacy said while giggling. Trish on the other hand thought of something.

"Why don't you stay in Toronto? I mean in my house. I go home every Wednesday so you being alone will not be a problem. Plus, Molly doesn't have anything to do lately since she quit so I think she would be happy to stay there with you." Trish said as Stacy smiled.

"You sure that would be okay?" Stacy asked as Trish nodded.

"I'll call Molly later and ask if she could come." Trish replied.

"We'll visit you sometime too." Lita and Victoria said unison.

"Aww, that's so sweet of you guys." Stacy said as the three grinned and bowed.

"Where are Candice, Maria and Christy by the way? I haven't seen them all day." Lita asked as the other divas shrugged their shoulders.

"I didn't see them either and the house show is starting in 30 minutes." Victoria said as Trish's eyes widened.

"Uh-oh I haven't changed yet." Trish said as she stood up and rushed to her bag trying to find her ring attire.

"That's what you get for not preparing in advance." Stacy teased as Trish rolled her eyes.

"No, that's what I get for lecturing you and giving you speeches for your own good." Trish replied as Stacy stuck out her tongue at her.

"Look Stacy's being immature again." Victoria said as Lita and Trish laughed.


	3. Chapter 2

Characters: Stacy Keibler, Randy Orton, Trish Stratus, Torrie Wilson, Dave Batista, John Cena and Molly Holly

Date Uploaded: May 10, 2005 - Tuesday

Chapter 2

"You sure I can stay at your house Trish?" Stacy asked for the umpteenth time that day as they sat on a plane heading to Toronto, Canada with Torrie. Trish rolled her eyes as Stacy looked at her with nervous eyes.

"Stace, before it was sweet now it's annoying me. How many times do I have to tell you yes? I'm like a broken record here repeating myself over and over again." Trish said covering her face with her pillow. Stacy on the other hand just smiled.

"You know I'm just making sure. I don't want to be an inconvenience. I promise I'll clean and cook for you when you come home. I'll be your French maid." Stacy said giggling with Torrie. Trish, who was very sleepy, tired and had a hangover from the previous night sarcastically laughed behind her pillow.

"Will you guys keep quiet my head hurts like hell. If it wasn't for you guys bringing me to the bar last night I wouldn't be in this predicament." Trish grumbled as Torrie raised her brow at the petite blonde in front of her.

"Us bringing you? Please Trish you brought this upon yourself when you agreed to do tequila shots with John. You know he was just trying to make you drunk so you could fall asleep and he had a reason to bring you to the hotel. Not to mention give you a goodnight kiss." Torrie pointed out as Trish kicked her knee.

"Ow! You little bit-" Torrie said but Stacy cut her off.

"Profanity is not accepted here Miss Wilson, and Miss Stratus this is not a wrestling ring so you're not allowed to kick anyone." Stacy said while laughing as both Trish and Torrie kicked her beloved 42 inch legs.

"Ow! Quit it! Ow! That hurts!" Stacy half said and half shouted as the cute male flight attendant approached them.

"Excuse me, please no shouting. You are disturbing the other passengers." He said as Torrie flirtatiously smiled at him while twirling her hair in her fingers.

"We promise it won't happen again." Torrie said as the flight attendant nodded and left.

"Slut" Stacy and Trish both mumbled as Torrie looked at them both with fierce eyes.

"What was that?" Torrie asked.

"Nothing" Stacy and Trish said in unison as Torrie suspiciously looked at the blondes.

An hour later the plane landed in Trish's hometown of Toronto, Ontario Canada. As the 3 got off the plane they argued on what and where to eat.

"I want to go to McDonald's damnit!" Stacy whined.

"No, I want to go to KFC!" Torrie chimed in as Trish shook her head.

"Well I want to cook and eat at my house." She added as Stacy and Torrie glanced at each other.

"McDonald's it is." Torrie said as Trish raised her brows at them.

"And what's wrong with eating at my house?" She asked as Stacy tried her best to put on a smile.

"Well uh, there's nothing wrong with eating there it's just that uh, what you're cooking." Stacy said trying to put it mildly as Torrie giggled.

"What the hell is wrong with my food?" Trish asked as the 3 of them headed to the airport's parking lot where Trish's sister dropped off her car.

"It's too, well, too healthy. I mean last time you only let us eat salads for the whole week." Torrie said as Trish rolled her eyes and open the trunk of her car.

"I'm trying to help you guys eat healthy." Trish said as she loaded her bag in the trunk with Torrie and Stacy following right behind.

"Forcing us to eat leaves with mayonnaise is not healthy Trish." Stacy said as Torrie nodded.

"It's not even funny anymore." Torrie added as Trish pouted.

"Fine, we'll go to McDonald's." Trish said as she rolled her eyes and shut the trunk of her car. She got in the driver's seat but Stacy stopped her before she could shut the door.

"You need to get out of there. You still have a hangover and you expect Torrie and me to feel safe with you driving?" Stacy said as Trish made a face and got out. She opened the door to the back seat and got in crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"If you crash my car I guarantee you're going to pay for the damages Stace." Trish warned as Stacy nodded and giggled along with Torrie.

"I'm serious. God I'm going to kill John when he comes over later." Trish mumbled as Stacy looked back at her best friend.

"John? What does he have anything to do with this?" Stacy teased as Torrie started singing.

"John and Trish sitting on a tree… K-I-S-S-I-N-G…"

"Shut up Torrie before I kick your ass." Trish threatened as Torrie raised a brow.

"Kick my ass? Please you'd rather kick John's ass." Torrie retorted smiling widely.

"Will you guys quit it? I can't concentrate." Stacy said as she turned a sharp corner jerking Torrie and Trish off their seats.

"Are you trying to kill us?" Trish screamed as Stacy smirked.

"Partly, you're dealing with a 4 month pregnant woman here and I'm getting pissed off." Stacy said as Torrie shook her head.

Thirty minutes and 3 Big Macs 'to go' later they arrive at Trish's house where Molly Holly was waiting outside with a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Hey you guys!" Molly greeted as the trio went out of the car and approached the brunette.

"Hey Molly" Stacy greeted with a smile. She nudged Trish who was beginning to fall asleep while standing in her own driveway.

"What? Oh hey" Trish mumbled as she sleepily leaned on Torrie.

"What's wrong with her?" Molly asked as Torrie smirked.

"Hangover" Torrie said as she helped Trish get inside the big house with Stacy and Molly closely following.

"How long is it?" Molly asked as Stacy smiled holding her now obvious stomach.

"4 months." Stacy proudly said as Molly nodded with a smile.

"Are you going to tell Randy?" Molly asked as Stacy simply lowered and shook her head.

Molly was about the tenth person who asked that and Stacy was beginning to consider telling Randy about it when Torrie interrupted.

"Trish is in her room and I'm guessing she won't wake up for a long, long time. You guys plan anything to do before the guys get here?" Torrie asked as she sat on Trish's couch in the living room.

Stacy looking confused sat down beside her best friend and raised a brow. 'The guys?' she thought to herself.

"What do you mean 'the guys'?" Molly asked as Torrie turned on the TV.

"John, Dave and Randy." Torrie said flipping a channel. Stacy's heart stopped at the last name that the Boise beauty mentioned. Randy? He's coming here? That can't be. Why the hell is he coming over? Trish will freak out.

"Why are they coming here?" Stacy asked swallowing hard.

"Well they wanted to see Trish's place. Only John was supposed to come but he invited Dave and Randy to come along.

"Does Trish know that Dave and Randy are coming over?" Stacy asked.

"I think she only knows John is coming over." Torrie replied.

"You do know that Dave is Trish ex and Randy's mine right? I don't want to talk to Randy right now, Torrie why didn't you tell me? He's the reason why I'm here in the first place." Stacy said panicking as Torrie moved beside her best friend.

"What do you want to do then? They're going to be here right about-" Torrie said glancing at her watch.

"Now" Torrie said as the doorbell rang on cue.

"No! You can't be serious." Stacy hissed as Torrie nervously looked at her.

"You go hide in Trish's bedroom and I'll holler if they want to go in there." Torrie said as Stacy nodded and proceeded to run up the steps and to Trish's bedroom where Trish was sleeping. Torrie and Molly on the other hand opened the door to see John, Dave and Randy head locking each other.

"Immature much?" Torrie said as they let go of each other.

"Hey Molly didn't know you were going to be here." Dave said as Molly nodded.

"It doesn't mean that if I quit I can't be with my friends." She said as she and Torrie let the guys in.

"Where's Trish?" John asked as Torrie and Molly glanced at each other.

"She's sleeping." Torrie said smiling.

"How about Stacy?" Randy asked with a grin.

"She's sleeping with Trish." Molly said lying.

"Woah, Trish and Stacy are sleeping with each other?" Dave joked as Randy and John smacked the back of his head.

"Shut up you perverted freak." John commented.

"What? I can't joke about my ex-girlfriend?" Dave said laughing.

"No you can't joke about my girlfriend." John snorted.

"And since when did Trish become your girlfriend?" All of the people in the room asked in unison.

"Last night." John said looking proud.

"Making her drunk and kissing her does not make her your girlfriend." Dave said rolling his eyes.

"You're just jealous that you can't have her and that she's with a man noe and not an untamed gorilla." John said as Batista raised his brow.

"Guys stop it." Randy said as he got in between the two trying to stop the fight before it even happened.

"Again, immature much?" Torrie said smiling as she sat back down on the couch.

John and Dave looked at each other and both smirked as they grabbed Torrie. Dave put her over his shoulder and carried her up the stairs.

"Where are you taking me!" Torrie screamed as Dave and John laughed while Molly and Randy looked on.

"To Trish's room." Dave replied.

"What are you going to do threesome me?" Torrie retorted banging her fists into Dave's back.

"That's not a bad idea." Dave said as John looked disgusted.

"You are a perverted freak." John said as Dave shoved him. Torrie screamed to signal Stacy. Stacy on the other hand was already hiding under Trish's bed while Trish snored away on top.

John and Dave, with Torrie still on his shoulder, stopped in front of Trish's bedroom door and knocked.

"Oh Trishie, ex is here." Dave hollered as John cringed.

"Shut the fuck up dude." John said smacking Dave's head once again. He opened the door to find only Trish sleeping on the bed.

"I thought Stacy was sleeping with Trish." John said as Dave laughed loudly while Torrie smacked Dave's head too.

"Ow! That hurt." Dave said rubbing his head as he put down Torrie on the ground. Trish began to wake up and started whining on how noisy they were.

"Will you guys shut the fuck up?" Trish said as she covered her head with a pillow.

"You want us to shut up eh?" Dave asked as Trish's head bolted up from under the pillow. She stared at the person in front of her with utter shock. She rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times before her mind registered the thought.

"Hello Trish" Dave said wiggling his fingers at her like a wave.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Trish said half amazed and half stunned. Torrie giggled in the corner as Molly and Randy stood in the doorway watching.

"What? I can't see my favorite ex-girlfriend?" Dave said sarcastically as Randy, Torrie and Molly laughed. John on the other hand was looking annoyed and pissed off.

"Shut up" Trish said as she got up from the bed and went out of the room.

"What's her problem?" Dave asked. After a few seconds he followed Trish out of the room to leave Torrie, Molly, Randy and John behind.

"Where's Stacy?" Randy asked as Torrie and Molly looked at each other. Stacy was trying her best to keep quiet when she felt something crawl up her leg. She bent her neck to see what it was and was surprised to see 2 cockroaches crawling up her leg. Without thinking she screamed and got out from under the bed right in front of John Cena.

"Why were you under the bed?" John asked as Stacy nervously laughed and glanced at Torrie.

"Uh, I was looking for my-" Stacy said looking around to see her lipstick on the floor next to her.

"-my lipstick. That's it." Stacy said grabbing it while Randy and John also glanced at each other. Stacy stood up and was half way to the door when Randy grabbed her arm to stop her. She looked at him as he looked at her strangely.

"Can we talk? Alone." Randy asked as Stacy looked at Torrie with a fearful expression. She looked back to Randy and nodded as he led her to the guest bedroom in the next room.

"What has gotten into you Stacy? I mean you've been avoiding me these past few months without even telling me why. I thought we made a truce." Randy said as Stacy lowered her head looking at her feet as Randy put his hand under her chin and lifted it up.

"Look at me." Randy said staring into Stacy's tear filled hazel eyes. She looked back at him guilt flowing through her veins as she sniffed quietly.

"I can't tell you Randy. I'm really sorry. I need my time and space right now, okay?" Stacy said as she turned on heels and started to walk downstairs.

"Stacy wait" Randy said as Stacy stopped in the middle of the staircase looking back at him.

"Remember I'll be here when you need me." He continued as Stacy nodded and proceeded to walk down the stairs to the kitchen joining the arguing Trish and Dave.

"Don't worry Randy I think she'll tell you what's wrong eventually." Torrie said as Randy nodded.

"I just can't understand what I did though. Did I say something wrong?" Randy asked as Torrie shook her head. She smiled and pinched his cheeks.

"Cheer up, just give her time that's all she needs. She'll be back to normal, she's just in a middle of a crisis now. Trust me I should now we've been through these things loads of times in the past 7 years." Torrie said as Randy nodded.

"I just want her back." Randy whispered to himself.

"What was that?" Torrie asked.

"Nothing" Randy said looking up at her.


	4. Chapter 3

Title:** In Disguise**  
Date Uploaded: September 18, 2005

_Chapter 3: Unexpected Happiness_

Stacy woke up the next morning tired and dizzy, morning sickness finally getting the best out of the usual peppy diva. She lazily got out of her bed and went to the bathroom positioning her petite body right next to the toilet waiting the vomit to exit her body.

"Now this is very glamorous." Stacy muttered sarcastically as she did what she had to do in the bathroom.

Randy on the other hand didn't get any sleep. He was lying motionless in the next room staring at the ceiling hearing nothing but some sappy love songs in his iPod; well technically it was Stacy's iPod. She had let him borrow it when they were together and he didn't get the chance to give it back to her after they broke up.

"Hey Randy boy!" Batista said bursting in the room half naked and smiling cheerfully. He looked at Randy oddly before laughing hysterically.

"Dude, are you still listening to those songs in that thing? Wow, I haven't met a man that could go through all those love songs without cringing and crying at the end. You go bro!" Batista said as he approached Randy who looked like he didn't hear a thing that Batista had said. Batista sat down and tilted his head to the side before raising his brows.

"Is something wrong?" Batista asked as Randy shook his head. He muttered an 'I'm fine' before blinking. The song changed to Britney Spears' "Don't Let Me be the Last to Know" on Stacy's iPod, Randy just laid there singing the words in his head while Batista rolled his eyes weirdly before smacking Randy's arm.

"Dude, Trish made breakfast you better come down before John finishes your share." He said as Randy nodded and stood up from the bed. Batista went out of the room and headed for the kitchen where Trish and John were kissing like mad.

"Sheesh, you guys should get a room or something." He retorted as Torrie, who was right behind him, nodded in agreement. Both sat down on Trish's dining table and patiently waited for Trish and John to stop. Desperate to strike up some kind of conversation because of the uncomfortable situation Batista decided to speak first.

"Where's Molly?" Batista asked Torrie who was staring out the window at the empty driveway.

"She's uh; she went to the store to buy some Aspirin." Torrie mumbled trying to avoid the question 'why?' from Batista.

"Why?" Batista asked as Torrie cringed.

"Stacy's not feeling so good." Torrie replied as she got up from her chair and paced around a bit. Trish looked at her eyebrows wrinkling, as Torrie nodded. Just then Torrie heard a muffled voice calling for her from upstairs.

"Torrie!" the voice called again and Torrie immediately ran up the stairs to one of Trish's guest bedrooms where Stacy was staying. When she opened the door she saw Randy Orton carrying Stacy in his arms. Torrie's eyes widened thinking that Randy had found out Stacy's secret.

"Randy! What are you doing here?" Torrie and Trish asked in unison as he looked at them strangely while placing Stacy under the covers and lightly kissing her cheek.

"Stacy shouted for you and I decided to check what was wrong." Randy explained as he strode over to the girls. They looked at him uncomfortably before nodding.

"I know something is going on that you guys are not telling me. If I had to guess that something is a baby isn't it?" Randy asked as Torrie and Trish looked at each other before glancing at Stacy who hysterically shook her head behind Randy's back.

"Uh, no" Trish blurted out. Randy suspiciously raised his brow and looked back at Stacy before leaving the room.

"You were supposed to be here with Stacy you do-do." Trish hissed smacking Torrie behind her head as Stacy closed her eyes. Her friends were blaming each other again, this wasn't a good time.

"Excuse me; I didn't know that I had to be in her room every second of the day. At least I was helping get some Aspirin rather than smooching with my boyfriend not even knowing what was going on." Torrie pointed out as Trish furiously smacked Torrie again.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Trish screamed as Torrie smacked Trish back.

"Don't you smack me bitch!" Torrie snapped as Stacy got up and smacked both of them before lying back on the bed.

"Will you guys stop it? I have a major headache and my stomach is hurting like hell and you guys are arguing? You guys should know better." Stacy moaned as Trish and Torrie nodded. Torrie looked at Trish with a concerned look while Trish glanced at Stacy.

"Don't you think that we should go to your doctor tomorrow Stacy? I mean it's been over 3 months since you last saw her. Maybe you need another check up to see if everything's fine." Trish suggested as Stacy shook her head in disagreement.

"No, I don't want to go. I'm fine, really it's just morning sickness nothing to worry about." Stacy said as Torrie walked over to Stacy and sat down on the bed getting the strands of hair in Stacy's face.

"Please Stace, just to be sure. We just want to be reassured that's all." Torrie said as Stacy thought about it for a moment before agreeing.

"Do you think Randy knows that it's his?" Stacy asked as Torrie and Trish looked at each other and shook their heads.

"I don't think so. If he does think it I don't think he's all that sure that it's his." Trish said as Torrie smacked her.

"Are you implying that Randy thinks that Stacy had slept with someone else after Randy?" Torrie asked as Trish rolled her eyes and smacked her back before speaking again.

"No you moron, Stacy gets what I mean." Trish said as Torrie rolled her eyes too before standing up and looking out the window to see if Molly was back from the store yet.

"Molly's back." Torrie said as she headed downstairs to meet Molly at the door leaving Trish and Stacy behind in the room.

"Trish, I'm scared that if Randy finds out it's his he might not want it." Stacy whispered as Trish stroked her hand sympathetically nodding and understanding what she meant.

"I know Stace, but we'll just have to see what he thinks when you tell him." Trish said. This wasn't about Stacy being pregnant anymore, this was about Randy. Whether he's going to embrace the idea of having a little junior Randy or Stacy running around when he's still young. Stacy didn't know how Randy would actually react. Sure, he 'might' be happy to hear that he'll have a baby soon but there's always negative side, where Randy would entirely avoid the situation and never talk to Stacy or Trish or any of the other divas for that matter as long as he lives. Which to tell you the truth is not that bad but to Stacy it meant so much. He is the father of the child for God's sake.

"I'm back, I have the Aspirin." Molly said as she barged into the room with a huge grin. Scanning Trish and Stacy's faces quickly she realized this wasn't really the time for big hugs and fruitcakes.

"What happened?" Molly asked striding slowly toward the bed shutting the door behind her slowly to avoid the load 'bang'. Trish glanced at a nodding Stacy.

"Nothing important, Randy sort of knows that Stacy's pregnant but we don't think he knows that it's his." Trish half whispered and half spoke as Molly tried her best to hear everything clearly.

"Oh" was all Molly could say as she handed the Aspirin to Torrie, who had just reentered the room, while looking at Stacy.

"Why don't you just tell him then?" Molly suggested as Trish stared at Molly before blinking a few times.

"I can't" Stacy whispered as Molly raised a brow at her not believing what she just said.

"You can't or you won't? Stacy you might as tell him now than later. Timing is not always everything. You're bound to tell him anyway so why not just get it over with so you can concentrate more on the baby rather than think about Randy all the time. It's not going to make matters any easier if you keep on thinking about it." Molly said as Stacy nodded reluctantly before staring out of the window watching the birds flying happily. This was a decision she had been blowing off since she found out that she was pregnant. Molly was right, Stacy didn't want to tell Randy all that much for lots of reasons.

They began talking about how they were going to tell Randy. But little did they know that Randy was listening intently from the other room smiling to him self because he was now going to have a child of his own.


End file.
